Winnie the Pooh Playtime Volume 4: Fun 'n Games VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Fun 'n Games Episode Titles * "What's the Score Pooh?" Intervals * Pooh and the Gang Are Off on a Wild Adventure As They Run a Cross-Country Race Through the Hundred Acre Wood. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Prize Piglet" Intervals * There's More Fun in Store with Tigger Decides to Give Piglet's Poetry a Little More Bounce. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Piglet Poohetry" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Prize Piglet" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Bruce Talkington ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker * "What's the Score, Pooh?" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Sindy McKay, Larry Swerdlove, Bruce Talkington ** Teleplay by: Sindy McKay, Larry Swerdlove, Bruce Talkington * "Piglet's Poohetry" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Co-Producer/Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Producer: Russell E. Mooney ** Written by: Stephen Sustarsic * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Animation Directors: Terence Harrison, Jamie Mitchell, Charles A. Nichols * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors: Vicente Bassols, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Brian Ray, Mitch Rochon, Bob Shellhorn, James T. Walker * Storyboard Designers: Elizabeth Chapman, Larry Eikleberry, George Goode, Robert Souza * Character Design: Elizabeth Chapman, Leonard Smith, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco, Jim Schlenker * Prop Design: Dennis Greco * Background Styling: Hye Coh, Paro Hozumi, Bill Lorencz * Color Stylists: Robin Draper-Koblin, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Elizabeth Chapman * Supervising Timing Directors: Mircea Mantta, Marlene Robinson May * Assistant Producers: Donna Alcock Smith, Barbara Ferro, Selma Gladney * Continuity Coordinator: Myrna Bushman * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur, Barbara Beck, John Royer * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson M.P.S.E., David Lynch, Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors: Jenny Harrison, Andy Rose * Assistant Editors: James N. Harrison, Glenn Lewis, Robb S. Paulsen * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Post Production Assistants: Nanci Battelle, Wade Nassir * Production Assistants: Johanne Beaudoin, Peggy Becker, William Waggoner * Script Coordinators: Mirith JS Colao, Leona Jernigan, Marie Sager * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Shipping Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * 1989, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:1998 Category:Winnie the Pooh: Playtime Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video